London Bridge is Falling Down
by authorwannabe101
Summary: All Ryan wanted to do was get out of traffic and be on his way, and then the bridge was twisting. Muggle POV of a third bridge attack by the Death Eaters. One-shot


**So, I know I should be updating my other fanfics, but I was at my school's creative writing club and we got a prompt, and this kind of just came out. Anyway, dramatic music played first, and then there was a collection of objects on a table and we had to choose one or a few of them to write about. With the combination of dramatic music and a London Bridge pencil sharpener, I created this. I hope you enjoy! It's definitely one of my favorite pieces, and I had a ton of fun writing it. Also, just pretend that the Death Eaters attacked a third bridge that was a road bridge like the Brockdale Bridge but twisted the Millennium Bridge as well. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The cars sat at a standstill, and Ryan couldn't help but fume. He had been there, slowly inching forward, for about an hour. A horn blasted behind him, and he resisted the urge to shout and scream and flick off the driver who obnoxiously laid on their horn. It wasn't his fault! He wanted to get going as much as they did, but at least he wasn't being rude about it.<p>

The horn played again, and this time Ryan did roll down his window and, barely glancing out at the London skyline, pointed behind him with his favorite finger. A coldness washed over him, and he turned his head slowly for a double take, dreading what he would see. Almost instantly his hand flew out, pushing up on the scroll as hard as he could and willing for the window to move up and just _shut_ already!

Outside, and fast approaching the bridge, were several clouds of black smoke. They were unnatural, and reminded Ryan of horror movies that, after seeing once, he had sworn to never again look at or think of. One, two, he counted at least three separate columns, and they twisted around the bridge, and to his horror the bridge twisted with them, and a heart-wrenching soul-shattering nails-on-the-chalkboard sound filled the air, and Ryan's eyes were twisting too, this way and that, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, but all he could think of was that London Bridge pencil sharpener in the gift shop, and maybe if he had bought it another actual London bridge wouldn't be the pencil churning and being torn to ribbons to be disposed of in the river container far below, and then there was screaming, and that was heart-wrenching and soul-shattering too and all he could do was thank God that at least it wasn't a nails-on-the-chalkboard sound as well, because if it was he would probably die, and then he realized that he had to get out he had to flee he had to escape the deathtrap that his car was quickly becoming because otherwise it would be his coffin and the door wasn't opening why wasn't it opening!

The door opened. It opened, and he realized that someone was standing outside of his car shouting at him, pulling at him, and then they slapped him, and his senses returned and he could think of more than that London Bridge pencil sharpener and he realized that the person was lurching from side to side, and then they were falling and wasn't that funny because he could have sworn that the road was right there but now it was just plain air and the car was caught on the rails and they held thank _God_ they held and now the car was his savior because he had never undone his seatbelt and he was hanging there and the other person was gone between the rails that were far enough apart for a person but not for a car, and all he could think was that he could thank God but he could never thank the other person. And then the bridge was twisting more, and the black clouds were turning the pencil more, they wanted it sharper they wanted more scraps they wanted to fill the container, and then the railing wasn't there and the car was falling and it was back to a coffin and all he could think was that maybe he would be able to thank that other person after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! And please, drop a review in the box and make my day!<strong>


End file.
